ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence Jarvis
Lawrence Jarvis the professional wrestler originally from Cambridge, England made his debut in the late 90's as the Silent Assassin in the cult promotion HWWA, he later went on to more success in the IWA before becoming a household name in the Epic Wrestling Organisation. ---- Beginning At age 18 Lawrence Jarvis was spotted at a small venue in Cambridgeshire, England by HWWA owner Gordon Otron and was asked to come to train with the promotion, being his lifelong dream he took Gordon up on the offer immediately and relocated to Arizona where the company was based, because Lawrence hadn't had much microphone training they decided that his character wouldn't speak at first once they saw Lawrence in the ring at training Billy Shand who was the chief writer came up with the Silent Assassin moniker, Jarvis would appear on television in black wrestling tights and a mask, in his debut match he wrestled "MadKat" Marmaduke Mulligans who was in contention for the Television title, the match lasted 20 minutes and Lawrence wasn't successful and was eventually pinned by Mulligans using his trademark Mulli-Driver to score the victory, the immediate thought backstage was very promising and it wasn't long before the Silent Assassin was teamed up with then Heavyweight Champion "Iron" Mike Fury in a series of matches against heel team Arkin and Anarchy. Lawrence scored his first piece of gold by beating the man he faced in his debut match "MadKat" in a grueling bout that The Silent Assassin hit his finisher the Assassinator(Pedigree) and picked up the victory and the title. Lawrence defended the championship for around 3 months until Arkin scored a cheap victory when Anarchy interfered and cost the Silent Assassin the belt, leading to a brutal feud between Jarvis and Anarchy lasting on and off until Jarvis' departure in November 99'. However before he left he ended up face to face with former partner and real life mentor "Iron" Mike Fury in a battle for Fury's Heavyweight title, in the lead up to the match Gordon Otron gave Mike Fury the chance to pick the stipulations and he chose it to be an Iron Man Match. In October 1999, the Silent Assassin and "Iron" Mike Fury locked up for the first time in the squared circle, the match saw the crowd split 50/50 as some were cheering for the grizzled veteran Fury and others were cheering for the man they saw as the next generation Jarvis, at 6-6 the final minute started counting down, Fury had been busted open by the Assassin who for the first time since his debut had been unmasked to a huge applause by Mike Fury, with 20 seconds remaining Fury went for the TKO but Jarvis broke free, kicked Fury in the gut and hit the Assassinator and scored a very last second pinfall gaining him the victory at 7-6 and the Heavyweight Championship. This was set to be the last time Mike Fury was seen in the ring as he shortly retired with numerous nagging injuries. The Silent Assassin defended his title until mid November where he once again locked up with "MadKat" who stole the title when Anarchy interfered and cost Jarvis the belt. Behind the scenes Jarvis' contract was expiring at the end of November and he didn't wish to stay with the HWWA as he had received offers from bigger promotions and wanted to further his career. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Stable History CWF - The Classy Dogs w/ Classy Mike C, Crazy Craig & Tulip IWA - The Last Call w/ Rob Hardy, Gabriel Knight & The Wanderer nWo/GWA - The Triad w/ Triple X & The Ghost PX:W - The Dynasty w/ Reno Drake, Chris Roman & Tek Robbins eWo - Egomania w/ Bill Dynamite and Czecher Title History 8x World Heavyweight Champion Awards UWO Newcomer of the Year 2000 IWA Grand Slam Champion (World, International, Intercontinental, Hardcore & Tag Team) IWA Hall of Fame IWA Wrestler of the Year 2001 eWo Hall of Fame eWo AJ Epic Memorial Cup Winner